


白昼电光

by LazyDiamond



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyDiamond/pseuds/LazyDiamond
Summary: 邓布利多和妹妹秉烛夜游。没有烛。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald





	白昼电光

**Author's Note:**

> 一切都是偶然。死神偶然撞见一位少女，她偶然闯入一场决斗；衣袂间偶然魔杖出鞘，少年们偶然兵戎相交；嘴唇偶然咆哮诛心的诅咒，嘴唇偶然吟咏动情的歌讴。  
>  偶然夏风起，如今云已过。

“你快点好不好，”阿利安娜站在铁栏边跺脚，“我们就进去散散步而已。”

半夜来墓地散步？邓布利多瞧着妹妹，仿佛在看一个疯子。“来了。”

阿利安娜走在前面，裙摆上的鸢尾花随脚步来回飘动，像要活过来一样。哥哥跟在妹妹身后，在脑中寻找能将刺绣变花的咒语，可惜直到女孩停下脚步，他也没能找到。

“喂，你在发什么呆啦？”

他摇摇头。

女孩一脸“我信你就鬼了”的表情。“哼，就属你秘密最多。”

似乎沉默是他唯一能给出的答案。邓布利多看到地上的花岗岩。它面前摆放着一束百合，花瓣有些蜷曲。它在那里多久了？好像只有一个夜晚加一个白昼。指针转过两圈就能消磨它的生命吗？刹那间他福至心灵：原来拖垮一副灵魂，是不需要时光亲自动手的。

“你总这样，”阿利安娜不知什么时候坐在了紫杉树上，她拽下一颗红豆，丢到哥哥头上，“藏那么多心事对身体不好的，小心肚子烂掉哦。”

他妥协，决定用行动为自己洗刷指控。“我做了一个梦。”

“我知道，我知道，”女孩举起手，努力地吸引老师注意，“梦里有我。”

“嗯。”妹妹笔直的胳膊令他好奇，如果在霍格沃茨，她会被分去哪个学院呢？如果是以前，他会将加隆押在高尚的赫奇帕奇；但现在，尤其是目睹她试图阻止一场三方决斗之后，他相信选择格兰芬多才能赢回赌注。多么英勇的举动啊，英勇地冲进战场，却忘记手上只有一把断刀。他有点想笑，阿利安娜鲁莽，阿不福思易怒，他愚蠢，邓布利多们身体力行地印证着那句来自老对头斯莱特林的歌谣：格兰芬多，格兰芬多，长着鹅的脑袋，英勇得像头野猪。

“喂，这么说不公平，我那时候哪里知道……哪里知道你们在做什么嘛……”女孩不服气地说，“所以不许唱那种傻歌。快点讲啦，梦，你的梦。”

“你、阿不福思和我一起去爬山。为了看日出，我们必须在前一天晚上出发。”他缓缓开口，“夜里的路不好走；说来也奇怪，那天晚上没有月亮，甚至连半点星光也没有，唯一肉眼可见的只有远处山顶的人形巨石。然而黑暗并没有将我们拦下，不知为何，我们竟一路向上，从未跌倒。到后来，每一次抬腿都有喘息如影随形，但仿佛每个人都在跟其他两人较劲，没有人说话，没有人停下脚步，唯恐做第一个缴械投降的俘虏。”

“然而令人担忧的事情还是出现了：一团雾先我们一步爬上顶峰，笼罩住石像。最后的路牌也不见了，我们似乎被困在了看不见的山路上。如果有点光就好了，我想。这个愿望被山神听见了，于是天边出现一道脉管状的银光。”

“是他。”女孩轻呼，手中的果实险些逃离掌心。“那个石像是他。”

“是的，”他点点头，“但这不重要。”

女孩歪着脑袋，不说话。

“电光照亮了一切，原来我们立足的地方，刚好是最嶙峋的山脊房廊。此时一种不安的情绪将我推了出去，我看见斑驳的镰刀从夜幕之后冲了出来，带着沉船底下海草的气味，以及烛台边蜡泪的味道。我不断下落，却未曾触底。你的叫喊声时而出现，时而消失，后来我知道，那是路标。”

“无穷之境。”阿利安娜解开蔷薇色的发带，将其旋转半圈之后把两端系成一个结。“我的声音是这个结点？”

“很形象。”

“真有趣。后来呢？”

“梦醒了。我约你出来散步，”他回答，“结果被你带来这里。”

阿利安娜笑了笑。“很奇怪，不是吗？一行人中只有你跌下去了，这是为什么呀？”

脑海中出现一片火海和魔鬼的脸。他垂下眼睑，说：“大概只有我被雷声吓到了。”

“阿不思，你不诚实哦。”阿利安娜摇晃食指。“就算要说谎，也该稍微动动脑筋，找个说得过去的理由吧。比如，你看清了石像的模样，一阵头晕目眩向你袭来，于是你掉了下去？”

他缄默不语。

“难道说你一开始就知道那块石头是他？”

“那不是格林德沃。”他纠正，“它只是一块没有生命的石头，碰巧和他长得一样。”

“没有生命的石头，世界的一道伤疤，一口破碎的钟。”女孩喃喃自语，一颗红豆不小心跌出指缝，消失在夜色中。

“你说什么？”

“没什么。”阿利安娜回过神来。“那么在闪电降临前，你知道不知道石像有着他的脸？”

“我说了，那不重要。”

“回答我的问题，阿不思。”

“我看不出这个问题意义何在。”他深吸一口气。“好吧，如果答案能满足你莫名其妙的好奇心：我一开始就知道。有什么不对吗？”

“没有。”女孩说完，将双腿收回树上，整个人缩进紫杉里，徒留给树下的人一个背影。

“阿利安娜。”邓布利多抓了抓头发，似乎想要说些什么。但最终他只是甩甩头，低声说：“我们回去吧。”

“好。”

他率先走进月光里。

“阿不思。”

他收回脚步。“怎么了？”

“你没带魔杖吗？”

手下意识摸上腰间。“什么？”

“你没带魔杖。”她说。“否则那么黑的夜，为什么不用荧光闪烁？”

地底下传来可怕的落锁声。

“你甚至没带一支火把。”阿利安娜说。“你说，那夜没有半点星光，不知为什么，我们一路向上，幸运地未曾跌倒。但我不认为好运足以支撑我们穿过黑暗，一定有一个原因藏在某个角落，由于某些缘故它无法将自己暴露在空气中，只得秘而不宣。”

“安娜，那只是一个梦。”他背对着妹妹。“在梦里，海上可以种花，赤地可以堆雪，唯独找不到叫做理智的注脚。睡眠的产物是没有逻辑可言的。”

“我并不打算纠结于一个幻境的合理性，阿不思，我在意的是它在现实中的对照。梦就像羽毛，暗示此处曾有飞鸟路过。老练的猎手能从中判断出，它的主人究竟是夜莺还是雷鸟。梦境里的一花一草，一木一石，一举手一投足，都能在生活中找到它们的出处。”阿利安娜说。“就像日出代表未曾一睹的梦想，深渊象征无穷无尽的炼狱，无垠黑暗之中，你手中没有亮光，是因为你心中已经有了指路的火焰——那座立于山顶、在未来的天阶前等待你的石像。倪克斯只手遮天能怎么样？克利俄斯被扔进冥府又能耐你何？纵使前路艰辛、坎坷、一无所视，只要他出现，东方就有光。”

“可是阿不思，我和阿不福思怎么办呢？盖勒特·格林德沃并不是我们的路牌呀。山路崎岖，夜路艰险，稍有不慎，你的弟弟妹妹就会被直接送进塔耳塔洛斯，与星辰一起被世界踩在脚下。你有为我们准备一盏明灯吗？没有。路上你有对我们说过一句话吗？也没有。你向上攀爬的时候，可曾回头看过吃力的我们？还是没有。”女孩沮丧地摇头。“打从一开始，我和阿不福思就被你抛弃了呀。”

“安娜……”

“你要反驳我吗？”她弯弯眼角，饶有兴致地问。

片刻怔忪过后，他摇了摇头。“你说的没错，”他开口，喉头泛起一阵苦涩，“我做了蠢事。”

“月色好奇妙。”女孩从树上跳下来，走到他身边。“仿佛是世间最精妙的感化咒，所及之处，一切罪恶和丑陋都可以被原谅。但它唯独治不好你的鼻子。真可惜，原本那样美丽的皮相。为什么留住这条断骨？”她浅笑，“纪念我吗？”

妹妹的音容近在咫尺，邓布利多却看不清楚她的笑貌。一双手轻轻抬起他的脸庞，柔软的指腹拂过他脸上的冰凉。“唉，”他听见女孩叹息，“我擦不到。”

他跪倒在地上，失声痛哭。我醉心于自己的理想，以至于自私地将生活遗忘，他绝望地想。瞥见垂挂在妹妹指间的蔷薇色发带，莫比乌斯环的结点像极了她钟爱的毛线团。细绳在她手中变成一只只颜色不同的羊毛袜，共同点是都有些丑。阿利安娜格外喜欢将不成双的袜子扭送在一起送给他。邓布利多坚信，这是妹妹的为数不多的恶作剧心在作怪。这个推测在昨天清晨得到证实，当他拉开女孩的衣橱，成双成对的羊毛袜意料之中地依偎在一起，为他的聪明机智喝彩鼓掌。只是他依旧在角落里发现了两只未来得及送出去的单袜，一只撒娇似的靠住另外一只，就像她总是拽着他讲睡前故事，童话结束了，她也怀抱着他的胳膊睡着了。

“我最喜欢听你讲故事了。”阿利安娜轻轻靠在他的肩上，他甚至感觉不到头颅的重量。“当你念故事的时候，我的一小部分自己总会情不自禁地幻想，你不再是给妹妹讲睡前童话的哥哥，而是帮助学妹温书的学长。我开始思考自己会去哪个学院，格兰芬多吧，你和阿不福思都在，我才不要去其他地方。每个早晨，你们会将我护在中间，一同送我去早课的教室。你猜，在两位哥哥——一个学生领袖，一个恶霸头子——的保护和教导下，我会成为一个品学兼优的乖学生，还是横行霸道的不良少女，又或者，我会长成一个外在人畜无害、内心露着獠牙的小恶魔？”

“第三个阿利安娜听起来很有趣。”

“是吧，是吧。”阿利安娜眼带笑意。“你领着刚入校的新生回公共休息室，我会挤到第一排拉住你的衣袖，而你会悄悄牵住我的手；阿不福思又和别人打架了，你义正词严地批评他，为了防止他恼羞成怒，我会替他朝你做鬼脸，但清理伤口的手一定不会减轻力道；同学们来找我复习魔法史，我坏心眼地给大家乱划重点，刚好被你捉个正着，于是我收获一顿训话和一个通宵的补习；我还承接递送情书的服务，你的追求者一定不少，邮费只收一西可也照样赚到盆满钵溢。当然，那些信的下场通常都是盥洗室的下水道，我会诚恳地告诉她们：很遗憾，成绩单上少于七个O就不要痴心妄想啦，以及，性别不同无法相爱。我被人欺负，阿不福思抄起魔杖为我出头，我在一旁佯装劝架，实际上是煽风点火。而你，你……”

“我只有帮你们望风了。”

“对，”阿利安娜眉开眼笑，“帮我们望风。”

“如果被抓住了，是不是还需要提供伪证？”

“假如你不想手按学生会主席就职手册撒谎，请务必完成自己的任务。”

“第三种阿利安娜忽然没有那么可爱了。”他说，“不考虑一下品学兼优吗？”

“那你要帮我写论文大纲。”阿利安娜说，“否则我就跟着阿不福思去打架，然后在院长办公室哭喊你的名字。到时候全校都会知道，天之骄子邓布利多有两个叫人闻风丧胆的弟弟妹妹。你一定会十分恼火，但我打赌你不会对我怎么样，最多丢我几个可怕的眼神；可阿不福思的屁股恐怕就没那么走运了。到那时，我会一边喊‘别打啦’，一边拿着照相机给你们拍照。”

“听起来令人头痛。”他说，“还有别的选项吗？”

“当然有啦。”她说，“我撰写过好几个版本。你在为我念故事的时候，我在故事里写你。可惜他出现以后，你再也没有翻开过童话书。阿不思，你太偏心了。”

他再一次恢复沉默。

“我原本以为，你毕业了，或许终于能从书房里走出来，分给我更多的时间。这次我想听听别的故事，什么都可以，历史故事也行，如果是你讲，一定会很有趣。可是妈妈忽然走了，走得那样仓促。我向你们问起，得到的答案也不过是几句支支吾吾。但我早已不是那个相信好运泉存在的小女孩了。你们真的认为我对这一切毫无察觉吗？当我失去意识再醒来后，面对满目狼藉的家和突如其来的变故，真的会不起疑心吗？哀伤和惶惑纠缠着我，我怕极了，倘若有睡前故事就好了，我想。可这次我没有开口，因为每个人都在悲伤，我怎么能让你再徒增烦恼？可是我多么希望你能低下头看看我呀，不需要故事书，不需要晚安吻，只看一眼就好。但是你没有。后来他来了，你便彻底背过身去了。”

“不过我无意责怪你。阿里斯托芬说，人原本生做双面同首，四臂四足。宙斯忌惮人类的力量，命阿波罗将他们一分为二，天各一方。于是人们穷尽一生思念、寻觅与自己相结合的另一半。这是一种对于完整原初的期盼和追逐。所以我不会怨恨。当他跨过神祇、带着英雄梦想与你相遇，我从心底为你欢喜。只是，我想知道，在你的故事里，有没有哪一个版本，哪怕是一篇废弃的草稿，里面是有我的？”

“安娜……”他仿佛被某种力量拖住，无论如何也没有办法将唇齿间的“有”字吐出。他的罪行可以成为这个字的佐证吗？此案最残忍的部分并非阿利安娜的离世，死亡固然可怕，可有些东西远比死亡恶毒得多。它们出现在没有对话、回眸和荧光闪烁的山路间，出现在蒙灰的《诗翁彼豆故事集》里，出现在当时有多轻易、如今回想起便有多决绝的转身上。当克里姆希尔德赶赴嗜血的宴会时，有考虑过年幼的太子吗？千年之后，那杯最难饮的苦水依旧被人津津乐道，却有多少人还记得欧尔特利浦这个名字？而在阿不思·邓布利多的故事里，他的理想又比匈奴皇后的复仇高贵多少？

女孩发出一声叹息。“格林德沃说我们是你脖子上的枷锁，”她说，“或许他说得……”

“那不是真的。”他艰难地说。“失去刀鞘的钢刀，纵使披荆斩棘、扬名立万，待到功成名就之后，它又该何去何从？它连一柄完整的兵器都算不上了……它会觉得刀鞘是它的枷锁吗？不，不是的。”

“奇怪，我还是第一次见你反驳他的话呢。”

“并不是他说的所有话我都同意。”

“我以为你们是完全合拍的。”

“是你看错了。”我也看错了。“我们的观念并非完全相同；他不是东方的光，也不是黑暗中的路标。我们之间的关系，和剧作家把酒畅谈之言毫无相似的地方：弄瞎我双眼的从来不是爱神的眼泪。命运派他前来，临行前交给他一柄名叫伟大理想的利剑，叫他务必交到我手上。当我拿到宝剑时，我在想什么？我欣喜若狂，忘乎所以，以至于不知不觉中爱屋及乌，以至于没有发现它悄悄将我刺瞎。”

“于是我说，倘若我们遇到抵抗，只需用武力镇压，而不是其他什么别的。安娜，你能相信这是我说出来的话吗？‘只需要’‘而不是别的什么’，显得我多么仁慈啊；遇到反抗便用武力镇压，多么高明的计谋啊。镇压之后呢，我们就赢了吗？或许我们能赢得战争，可是我们又对统治了解多少？？按照我的说法，难道要用恐惧去统治麻瓜？我口口声声说，由巫师主导的社会是为了所有人的利益，是为了麻瓜好，可是这样做哪里是为他们好？用威慑获得的权杖，不过是一根华丽的棍子。若它失去威信，又如何指望人们臣服于它的脚下？当不满的情绪在空气中横行，我们又该如何应对？继续镇压吗？”

“到那时，恐怕大地上只会充斥着分歧、冲突、混乱，而这些将引发新一轮的战争。没有人可以幸免。我的‘为了所有人好’，说到底只是厄里斯掌心的金苹果罢了。此类问题，我当真没有想过吗？我猜在我内心的某一处也曾因为它们不安；但最终我选择将它们放在角落，害怕如果将它们摆在阳光下，便不得不放弃这个英雄梦想。人们夸赞我品性善良，可那个时候我的善良在哪里？看看我以理想之名做了什么，我将它握在手上，指向哪里，哪里就血流成河。”我配得上这个高尚的标签吗？众人的期许造就我，我却被自己的愚蠢杀害。他望着女孩披肩的金发，脑海中浮现出一双倒映着自己的蔚蓝瞳孔。“我甚至无法……无法认同那两个月的自己，”他有些哽咽，“更何况是他？”

“嘘，嘘，”阿利安娜抚着他的背，安慰道，“都结束了。”

一颗泪珠垂在下颌，他抬手拭掉。手背下意识地蹭上衣襟，抹去所有痕迹。

“你今天想要擦掉的东西有点多呢。”

他皱眉。“你想说什么？”

“不擦擦脸吗？”阿利安娜一指泪痕，“泪水风干以后，脸上像涂了浆糊，笑起来会很难受的。”她托着腮望他，微笑着说：“它又不是梦。它可以抹掉。”

“安娜，梦不是证据。”

“不是吗？你认为梦境是谁一手建造的，沙人？”阿利安娜说。“你亲自将他变成一块没有魂魄的石头，近乎偏执地把他从你的生命中划出去，否认你们的灵魂曾发生碰撞，残忍地拒绝过往。可意识是不容欺骗的。不论你如何抗拒，他还是变成黑暗中的标识，为你指引方向。你矢口否认一切，却未曾发觉，真相已经被内心写了下来。”

“你甚至不恨他。即使他抛下悲恸的你离去，你依旧不恨他。他的离开或许是目前最好的解决办法，你已经没有力气与其他复杂的情绪周旋了。所以当他选择逃走，有那么一瞬间，你松了口气，对不对？”

他垂下眼睑，没有接话。

“这的确不是反思你们感情的好时机。你要把心思留给我才对。”阿利安娜说，“你也确实这样做了。正因如此，我不认为你刚才提到的关于他的看法是理智的。当然这不是你的错，否认源于悲伤与愤怒，此刻你的心中，怕是比炼狱好不了多少。只是时钟滴下的水花终会滴下来，浇熄它。到那时候，阿不思，我恳请你小心地、细致地重新审视这段关系。我做出这个请求不为别的：唯有这样，你才可能与这段感情和解。答应我好吗？”

和解。不知哪里来的一阵风，树叶簌簌颤动，牵萦着他的心。“我答应……”他深吸一口气，“我答应你。”

“你要快些振作起来，”阿利安娜弯弯眼角，“还有半只刀鞘需要你照料呢。”

我更需要他。“我明白。”

“今天的月色真好呀，”女孩抬起脸，接住洒下来的月光，构成一幅温柔的孤独，“可惜另一边已经有隐约的红光。是不是该回家啦。”

“走吧。”他向前走了几步，发觉没人跟上来，于是转过身去，望向树荫边缘的少女。

“我不跟你走了，”阿利安娜说，“这里才是我的家。”

“再回去住一天。”只要一天。

“不行哦，”她说，“我不确定回去了还能不能走掉。这是唯一的机会了。”

“安娜，至少……至少给我些时间……”

“我知道，我知道。”女孩轻声说，“这的确太仓促了。我也不想离开你。可是我已经偷走你的睡眠，难道还要拖垮你的意志吗？于我、于你，都太残忍了。”

我还没有准备好道别。他用手遮住眼睑，却阻挡不住哀伤流淌。

“如果你没有准备好，我们为什么会来这里呢？”她微笑，“我已经死了，记得吗？死人是没有思想的。我走的每步路、摘下的每粒红豆、念出的每个音节、双腿荡出的每个弧度，背后都有看不见的银丝牵绕，而提线的另一端，是谁的手在操控呢？阿不思，想想那些对话，那些质疑、拷问，到底是谁对你说的？”

“太阳升起后，我们就回到各自的生活去吧。这不是诀别。”阿利安娜指着石碑，“你自己写了的。”

珍宝在何处，心也在何处。他深吸一口气。“就听你的。”

月亮完全隐匿在层云之后。拂晓爬上紫杉，爬上花岗岩，爬上他的脸，与垂在肩上的红发交织在一起。红光刺眼，他转过身，向月亮消失的方向迈开脚步。

“喂，你是不是忘记说什么啦？”女孩冲他的背影叫道，“别妄想蒙混过关。”

他回过头，妹妹的身影逐渐陷进东方的鲜红之中，像极了浴火的凤凰。双眸充斥着霞光，胸膛里砰砰作响，他抬起右手，冲女孩站立的地方挥了挥衣袖。

再见了，我亲爱的小妹，直到我们再次重逢。


End file.
